


Reboot

by maybekatdidit



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fury Has A Heart, M/M, Mention of rape (minor), Mention of torture, Natasha Has A Heart, Natasha Needs a Hug, Other tags to be added, Own Charater, Protective Bucky, dont touch his kids, mention X-men, mild steve/tony, very protective Fury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybekatdidit/pseuds/maybekatdidit
Summary: Fury hands over the closest person he's ever called family to his beloved team of super heros and gives them a mission that he will forever hold above any other mission. The Avengers have to get used to said person who is now having to live with them. Bucky finds himself falling helplessly in love before he knows it, afraid one day he'll snap and lose everything again he chooses to stay as far away from his new found love.





	Reboot

The Avengers were used to meetings now, whether it was for an arranged mission or a heated one after. Today they assumed would be like no other, go in get a mission go out, at least that's what they assumed being this was called without a mission before hand, one thing that was a little different was everyone- every Avenger was called to this meeting, Tony, Bucky, Steve, Natasha, Clint, Thor, and even the hulk, Bruce. This was a little different so it must be very important, they all thought sitting at the table waiting for Director Fury to begin. 

Nicholas Fury stood before the Avengers with his normal serious face on, but Natasha and Clint saw something a little more different with the director. Fury swallowed and spoke strongly to his team, “This mission I will assign is nothing like you've ever had before, it won't have any puzzles, any battle, no sweat off your brow, it will only take time and patience…” he began looking around the table.

“A very special person’s life is being placed in your capable hands, in your home. She is being tracked down by a group of skilled assassins working for a group of men who own illegal labs all over the world. They kidnap children from a young age and experiment on them trying to make an army which as been completely unsuccessful until Olivia. But it was all on accident and they have no records of her process, and they desperately want them back, little by little shield is finding and taking down their labs at the moment but the search is on for Olivia,” he took a breath and turned to the window to hide the slight pain, “she was kidnaped already once about 10 months ago. We got her back in 5 but she is also 6 months pregnant.” He hid his anger that shook him to his core very well. “She is very sweet and kind, she'll keep to herself and out of your way. She's very good like that, you'll hardly know she's there until she's gone,” he added turning back to face them, “She’ll be there in a week, be ready.”

Fury had always been very blunt and casual the only emotions you'd see from him were more likely, anger, annoyance, and a smug smile or nothing at all. He sounded so angry when he spoke bluntly about their mission, and experimenting on small children giving them mutations they were never supposed to have didn't sit right with anyone in the room something was oddly different about this mission. 

Tony who was clicking a pen annoyingly through the whole thing, “So you want us to uh baby sit?” Tony asked. Fury had his hands behind his back as he turned away from them giving a slight shrug, “I guess you can say that but this is a bit more than just babysitting. I can't tell you how long she'll be with you but I can tell you you'll be in danger if she's found.” Fury said staring out the window. 

The meeting room doors swung open causing all the Avengers to jump to their feet, in defense. Only there was a small woman with a cute little green dress, a flushed face that was clearly embarrassed, and pale skin. Her face twisted to pain, “P-papa!” She rushed to Fury and took a seat in what would be his chair, “Papa it's Benny! He's kicking touch touch!” She said in pain and excitement. Fury ignored the surprised Avengers and crouched down before the beloved Olivia and touched her stomach gently, Fury gave a true genuine smile to the girl which even Natasha had never really seen. 

Once the baby settled again Fury stood up straight, “Well everyone, this is Miss Olivia Scarlet Wood,” she blushed softly and stood carefully, “Pa...is this really them?” She asked softly her eyes sparkling in sheer excitement, Fury nodded causing the flustered woman to blush, “h-hi?” She said softly “I didn't mean to interrupt you all.” She apologized standing softly a hand placed on her baby bump. “It's nice meeting you all,” everyone stared at her making her feel uneasy until she felt a comforting hand on her lowering back. Bruce stood slowly “Well I'm Bruce Banner,” he extended his hand and they shook, “Nice to meet you Dr. Banner it's a honor really, I've heard, and read a lot about you.” Bruce had a faint blush and she shook a few of the others hands and she made her way out quickly after.


End file.
